


On What Wings

by orphan_account



Series: When I'm Falling I'm At Peace [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I seem to be incapable of writing anything but angst?, Siblings, long convoluted sentences, self indulgent examination of Charles's telepathy, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at both Charles's telepathy and the way it intertwines with his relationship with Raven.</p>
<p>Part of my head cannon for the Cascade verse, but can also stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On What Wings

~

 

It’s difficult to describe the essence of a mind to one who has never experienced the subtle potential of telepathy. 

 

How can one fully express in such a limited form as language the vast esoteric convolutions of a mind? How can one reveal the entirety of another’s psyche in a series of imprecise sounds, only guessing at the meaning they might actually intimate?

 

On some levels, Charles supposes some thoughts can be expressed in words. Fleeting wonderings that slip past him like leaves in a stream. These sparse outer realms of consciousness not complex enough to transcend mere speech.

 

Beyond that (or as much as beyond can be used in a plane of sense that has very little to do with physical direction) curl smoky undulations of sensation. The fading flashes of images, colours subtly different from any Charles has ever experienced in the physical realm. Every individual truly does see a different shade of red, and it’s here that Charles can feel true essence of a person.

 

It’s a strange feeling; a sense as real as touch or taste, resembling both but equal to neither. The sense of a mind is a unique experience that Charles suspects he will never be able to truly share with another who does not possess his ability. 

 

~

 

He once tried, fifteen and still painfully naïve, to show Raven what it was like to touch the depths of another’s consciousness. Connected to her, he had felt it as her vision went grey and she fainted as her neurons desperately fired in an effort to cope with the overload of sensation.

 

He remembers the following two hours spent trying to wake her as the worst of his life. Even these years later, he sometimes dreams of it, waking with her name on his lips and the horror of that small eternity on his chest.

 

When her gold eyes had finally fluttered open, tears had rolled down his cheeks and he had made a silent promise that no matter the consequences, he would never again loose control. He would protect this beautiful blue girl before him. He would protect his _sister_ , whatever the cost. 

 

He didn’t even think twice when she had asked him to stay out of her mind. He had been so grateful she had forgiven him, so grateful that she hadn’t left, he would have paid any price to have that.

 

He still doesn’t regret it.

 

~

 

Since then Charles has been more careful, more reserved when it comes to intruding on the thoughts of others.

 

It’s still hard, with Raven. 

 

Charles knows he struggles without his telepathy. He looses all eloquence and somehow everything he means comes out blunt and wrong. 

 

He wants to tell her he loves her. Loves her blue skin and copper hair and gold eyes. That of course she should flaunt them because she is and has always been beautiful.

 

He wants to tell her that she will always be safe and loved.

 

But Charles can read minds, and however much hope he might place in humanity, he will never wager his sister’s life on his faith. He knows the truth of things too, and he has seen the minds of men that would tear her apart for fear and prejudice.

 

He tells her to stay safe, to stay a secret.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> So despite being a whole hearted Cherik shipper, I have a whole lot of _feelings_ regarding Charles and Raven. Most of which cause my heart to be crushed and stomped upon every single time I watch the movie.
> 
> I also thought that the XMFC didn't go as deeply into their issues as it could have (which is maybe a good thing, as my poor little heart can only take so much!), but it made me interested in exploring the way in which their relationship is based largely in their mutant abilities.
> 
> Also, I regularly come up with many theories as to the way telepaths would actually function, but I tried to restrain myself from writing the 3,000+ words I could probably on the plausibility of telepathy and instead contented myself with writing a few long convoluted sentences about it...
> 
> Finally, it would be good to note that I have no siblings of my own and was just making it up as I went along?


End file.
